Przecież są święta!
by euphoria814
Summary: ekhm... parodia... powinnam ostrzec, iż tu przejawia się moje specyficzne poczucie humoru... co stanie się, jeśli Harry będzie zakochany w Mistrzu Eliksirów, a ten będzie chciał odzyskać swoją zgubę?
1. Chapter 1

Część I - Początek

Puszysty śnieg zaścielał hogwarckie błonia. Był prawie koniec grudnia i większość uczniów udała się do domów, by spędzić prawdziwie rodzinne święta. Tylko nieliczni pozostali w szkole, marnując swój czas na odrabianie zaległych prac domowych lub po prostu plącząc się po błoniach – jak Harry w tej chwili. Złoty Chłopiec był jednak zupełnie szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nareszcie udało mu się ubłagać Dyrektora, by ten nie zmuszał go do powrotu do Dursley'ów. Gryfon stokroć bardziej wolał pozostać w szkole, mimo iż Ron i Hermiona nie mogli dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.  
Właśnie teraz – dwudziestego siódmego grudnia, krok po kroku krążył niedaleko chaty Hagrida. Granica lasu majaczyła w oddali, odcinając się ciemniejszym odcieniem zarówno od zachmurzonego nieba jak i bieli śniegu. Był w tym coś urzekającego i uspokajającego. Pastelowe barwy sprawiały, że czuł się bezpiecznie, więc z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował podejrzanie jasny promień, który wysunął się z Zakazanego Lasu i z porażającą prędkością pędził w jego kierunku. Jak przystało na Chłopca, Który Przeżył – patrzył się z zaciekawieniem na niewyjaśnione zjawisko. Nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył, że mogłoby zrobić mu krzywdę. W końcu były święta!  
Tymczasem promień pędził, rozcinając gdzieniegdzie płatki śniegu i rozgarniając je na boki samą tylko swoją siłą. Było w tym coś magicznego i pięknego zarazem, więc Harry stał i patrzył. Szkła w okularach zaparowały mu ze zniecierpliwienia, ale nie potrafił podnieść dłoni, by je przetrzeć. Czekał na ten jeden jedyny moment. Tak! Wreszcie to cudowne różowe światełko z dzikim świstem uderzyło w jego pierś, sprawiając, że poczuł w sobie nową energię. Siła i determinacja rozrywała go od środka, więc zaskoczony nowym doznaniem zachwiał się i upadł na mleczny puch. Tylko na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami, a gdy doszedł do siebie poczuł dziwne sensacje żołądkowe – najwyraźniej ten nieznany czar spowodował pojawienie się w jego brzuchu stada motylków.

_Zawsze lepsze to, niż ślimaki, którymi pluł Ron_ – pomyślał nie bez odrazy.

Podniósł się pospiesznie, wciąż czując podejrzane podniecenie. Euforia rozrywała go od wewnątrz. Pomacał ostrożnie swoją pierś dostrzegając wypaloną dziurę, z której najprawdopodobniej będzie się trudno wytłumaczyć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad udaniem do Pani Pomfrey, ale widzieli się też wczoraj i przedwczoraj, a nawet przed przed wczoraj i kobieta oznajmiła mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczy go w tym tygodniu ktoś zginie. Był pewien, że chodziło o Dyrektora, który niemal zawsze odsyłał go do tego uosobienia spokoju i opiekuńczości. A Harry bardzo lubił Dumbledore'a i wcale nie chciał, żeby stało mu się coś złego. Westchnął w mroźne zimowe powietrze i podążył w stronę zamku.  
Radość nachodziła go falami, wywołując przyspieszone bicie serca. Czasami nie mógł chwycić oddechu, więc coraz bardziej zastanawiał się nad istotą zaklęcia, które tak nieoczekiwanie go zaatakowało. Właśnie wtedy spojrzał do góry, wprost w okno jednej z wież Hogwartu. Sylwetkę Snape'a dało się z łatwością dostrzec nawet z tak daleka. Mężczyzna rozpuścił swoje długie czarne włosy i rozczesywał je palcami, pozwalając pieścić się powiewom wiatru.  
To był moment, w którym Harry Potter - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył – Wybraniec, zrozumiał, iż trafił go Promień Miłości.

ooo

Severus Snape jak zwykle udał się do Hogsmade, chcąc odstresować się choć przez chwilę. Zajął szybko swoje ulubione miejsce w rogu sali, gdzie skrywał go półmrok i, nie marnując dłużej czasu – zamówił od razu trzy butelki Ognistej. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przed nim Dyrektor, który z zatroskaną minął, spróbował go poczęstować cytrynowym dropsem. Oczywiście odmówił. Nikt ich nie jadł, więc najprawdopodobniej mogły mieć nawet sto lat. Poza tym noszone cały dzień w kieszeni spodni starego czarodzieja nie wyglądały zbyt apetycznie.  
Właściwie tyle pamiętał. Rano obudził się w swoich komnatach, gratulując sobie w myślach, że trafił z powrotem. Od razu wyczuł też, iż coś było nie w porządku. Brak spodni i bielizny szczególnie go nie zaskoczył, jednak tuż nad jego głową unosił się niewyraźny napis.  
_Zguba jest u twego Największego Wroga._  
Warknął, ignorując w zupełności dziecinnie prosty czar. Najwyraźniej ktoś miał ochotę stroić sobie z niego od rana żarty. Przewrócił się na bok, rozwiewając jasną mgiełkę zaklęcia i wtedy doszło do niego, że jego idealne ciało nie jest już doskonale zrównoważone.  
Z duszą na ramieniu, a nawet w piekle – zaczął się badać palcami. Cal po calu posuwał się w dół, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, ale gdy poczuł pod dłonią podłużny kształt penisa – odetchnął z ulgą. Przesunął dłoń niżej, mrucząc pod nosem.  
- Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze… - Zatrzymał się na chwilę niepewnie i wrócił. – Źle – warknął, zauważywszy, że brakuje mu jednego jądra.  
Wciąż zamroczony alkoholem umysł początkowo próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek je posiadał. Jednak nie mógł obalić tej teorii.  
- Ciul, mam przecież drugie – warknął w ciemność i przykrył się szczelnie kołdrą.  
Kilka godzin później zmienił jednak zdanie i postanowił odnaleźć swoją zgubę. Coraz trudniej było mu chodzić. Kiedy jest się doskonale zrównoważonym nawet kilka gramów stanowi różnicę. Dlatego usunął w młodości dwa dodatkowe pieprzyki z lewej strony ciała.

ooo

Harry zbiegł po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, ignorując to, że był w piżamie, a święta już minęły. Bożonarodzeniowe ozdoby wciąż przecież porozwieszane były wszędzie, więc nie należało tracić nadziei. Podciągnął wyżej spodnie po Dudleyu, które zgubił dwukrotnie w ciągu drogi i z rozmachem przemierzył pomieszczenie, dostrzegając całkiem nową paczkę.

_Tak!_ – pisnął w myślach.

Na czerwono – złotym papierze widniało jego nazwisko. Porwał szybko paczkę i w tym samym nadświetlnym tempie zaszył się w pokoju. Chwilę potem siedział w ręcznie robionym swetrze od pani Wealsey i głupio uśmiechał się do ogromnego lustra w łazience, które niemal cały czas protestowało, stanowczo twierdząc, że ta karmazynowa czerwień to zdecydowanie nie jego kolor.  
Wygładził przyjemną w dotyku bawełnę i zakrył wisiorek, który dostał w prezencie od Dumbledore'a. W szklanej kuli pływał dziwnie obły kształt, ale Harry nie zamierzał komentować tego faktu. Dyrektor był ekscentrycznym człowiekiem i Gryfon powinien się cieszyć, że nie został obdarowany pudełkiem cytrynowych dropsów albo różowych kapeluszy, choć to drugie było bardziej prawdopodobne.

Część II – Reperkusje

Severus Snape lekko utykając na jedną nogę dotarł jakoś do tronu Czarnego Pana. Cały dzień spędził na rozmyślaniu o swoich największych wrogach. Spisał nawet kilka list, ale większość z tych ludzi albo nie żyła, albo w niedługim czasie i tak zamierzał ich otruć, więc nie należało się nimi zbytnio przejmować. Przez chwilę, gdy zabrakło mu nazwisk, myślał, że zabawa skończona i nigdy nie odzyska swojego jądra, ale właśnie wtedy zwrócił uwagę na specyfikę napisu nad jego łóżkiem.  
_Największy Wróg_ – głosił napis. Oczyma wyobraźni widział ogromne _Lumos_, które rozświetliło ciemność w jego głowie. Jak mógł nie skojarzyć tego z Czarnym Panem?  
Teraz więc, maskując to, że chwiał się na lewą stronę - utykał. Jak kazał zwyczaj, ukląkł przed odzianym w czerń mężczyzną i zawahał się. Jednak niemal natychmiast jedna myśl podniosła go na duchu – przecież były święta!  
- Panie – wyszeptał pokornie, patrząc na swojego Lorda z niezachwianą pewnością. – Czy masz moje jądro?  
Zniekształcona twarz wyrażała przez chwilę zaskoczenie, ale Voldemort szybko się opanował.  
- A masz mój nos, Severusie? – wysyczał.  
- Nie. – Mistrz Eliksirów był zmieszany.  
- To nie zadawaj głupich pytań. – Padła odpowiedź.


	2. Chapter 2

II Reperkusje part II

Severus Snape przeniósł się kominkiem do Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie czekali na niego już członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, czyli generalnie niemal wszyscy kuzyni Lucjusza i siostra Narcyzy wraz z mężem, który wyglądał tak jak zazwyczaj – jakby go nie było. Bellatrix, korzystając z kilku chwil spokoju, przymierzała się najwyraźniej do jednego z pozostałych przy życiu mugoli.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zignorował witających się i czym prędzej podbiegł do Lucjusza, który zdążył tylko zrobić zaskoczoną minę, zanim jego spodnie zostały zsunięte do kolan.  
- Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? – krzyknął oburzony arystokrata, gdy mężczyzna dobrał się do jego bokserek.  
- Szukam mojego jądra, bałwanie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Snape i kontynuował w najlepsze poszukiwania.  
Nie było tajemnicą, że Lucjusz posiadał tylko jedno jądro. W zasadzie w rodzinie Malfoyów było to dość popularne. Istniała bowiem zasada, która mówiła wyraźnie o stosunku liczby potomków płci męskiej do liczby jąder ojca. Severus więc podejrzewał, zresztą całkiem słusznie, że Lucjusz może chcieć mieć kolejnego dziedzica, tym bardziej, że Draco ostatnimi czasy próbował za wszelką cenę ukryć swoje piegi i pudrował się bardziej nawet od Narcyzy.  
- Nie mam go – odwarknął tymczasem Lucjusz, patrząc na niego wściekle.  
Po chwili, gdy Severus naocznie potwierdził prawdziwość jego słów, dopiął jego spodnie i wyprostował się, patrząc wprost na Lestrange'a, który schował się za Bellatrix.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – pisnął. – Ja nie mam w ogóle jąder na zbyciu! Ani swoich ani cudzych! – dodał całkiem niepotrzebnie. Po chwili zreflektował się jednak i wyprostował dumnie. – Pamiętacie moją teorię, która dowodziła, że im mniej jąder tym większa siła magiczna? – spytał całkiem poważnie.  
- Jasne, że tak, ale to oznaczałoby, że czarownice są od nas silniejsze – odwarknął zirytowany Severus i kątem oka uchwycił moment, w którym Bellatrix potraktowała się szósty raz _Cruciatusem_, bo celowała nie tą stroną różdżki.  
Nie był pewien, co do możliwości magicznych kobiet, ale zdecydowanie podważał inteligencję co poniektórych.

ooo

Chimera pilnująca wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora próbowała za wszelką ceną schować się głębiej w ścianę, ale rzeźbiarz najwyraźniej nie przewidział opcji _ucieczka_. Kamienny stwór chciał jak najszybciej zejść z drogi rozpędzonego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie miał najmniejszych nawet szans.  
- Pieprzone ciastka! – warknął tylko Severus Snape, gdy zauważył nieznaczny ruch w ciemności.  
Posąg odchylił się i syknął boleśnie, gdy marmurowy koniuszek ogona ukruszył się podczas uderzenia o otwierane drzwi.  
- Co się stało drogi chłopcze? – spytał Albus z dobrotliwym uśmiechem, ale to nie było odpowiednim zagraniem.  
- Przez ciebie, cholerny starcze, zapytałem Czarnego Pana czy ma moje jądro? – krzyknął rozwścieczony.  
Dumbledore zaintrygowany, pochylił się do przodu.  
- I co? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.  
- Lucjusz ma tylko jedno jądro! – dodał jeszcze głośniej, ale Dumbledore nawet nie drgnął. – A Lestrange nie ma wcale!  
Severus zatrząsł się ze złości i zaniemówił. Na domiar tego przeklęty feniks wybrał akurat tę chwilę, by rozprostować skrzydła, więc oberwał kilkoma piórami po nieskazitelnej czerni swych szat. Dumbledore tymczasem splótł dłonie i spojrzał na niego wnikliwie zza swych okularów połówek.  
- Może cytrynowego dropsa, drogi chłopcze? – spytał łagodnie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale rozluźnił je niemal natychmiastowo, z całkiem niepasującym do niego szerokim uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
- A dziękuję, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedział siląc się na grzeczność.  
Ból widoczny w oczach Dumbledore'a, gdy poczęstował się cukierkiem, był wart każdej ceny. Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie wziął od dyrektora dropsów i wiekowy czarodziej myślał najwyraźniej, że podobnie jak on – cukierki są nietykalne.

ooo

Nie było mroczno ani ciemno. Żadna sowa w pobliżu nie pohukiwała złowrogo, bo i skąd miałaby się wziąć w środku dnia poza sowiarnią? Severus Snape przechadzał się jak zwykle wzdłuż granic Zakazanego Lasu nie podejrzewając nawet, że Dumbledore tak podstępnie go wykorzystał. Mistrz Eliksirów myślał początkowo, że dyrektor zalecając mu codzienne spacery z dokładnym wyznaczeniem startu i mety, miał na względzie jego zdrowie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego dotąd powodu Severus Snape działał na wszystkie czarno magiczne stworzenia lepiej niż wszystkie bariery ochronne wokół zamku.  
W tym samym czasie Harry Potter czuł w sobie pulsujący Płomień Miłości, który to nieustannie przyprawiał go o mdłości. Od ponad dwunastu godzin wymiotował w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Miało to też swoje dobre strony, bo duch nagle stracił zainteresowanie chłopcem, co ten próbował uzyskać od ponad pięciu lat.  
Magiczna siła uczuć wypełniała go po brzegi i rozpierała od wewnątrz. Chciał skakać, chciał płakać ze szczęścia, tańczyć i śmiać się, ale wymiotował. I właśnie wtedy, gdy był już bliski zdania sobie sprawy z tego, że miłość nie jest dla niego – wściekle różowe promienie przestały pulsować na jego piersi. Spojrzał zaskoczony na swoją dłoń, która opierała się o jedną z łazienkowych płytek za sedesem. Spod jego palców wyrastał piękny niebieski kwiat.  
Czym prędzej wybiegł z łazienki, kierując się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Dwadzieścia minut i sześć bukietów później wiedział. Miał nową moc – ratował kwiaty, nawet takie zasiane przypadkowo na nieprzyjaznym gruncie.

Część III – Choinka

Severus Snape wrócił do swych mrocznych komnat, z nadzieją wpatrując się w przestrzeń pod niewielką choinką. Nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi Dumbledore'owi, ale skoro ani Czarny Pan, ani Lu nie mieli jego jądra, świat stanął na głowie. Nikogo innego nie uważał za godnych siebie przeciwników, więc czas przyszedł na plan numer trzy. Zakupił na Nokturnie (a gdzieżby indziej!) jedyną w swoim rodzaju choinkę. W zasadzie przepłacił za nią czterokrotnie, ale goblin, który ją mu sprzedawał twierdził, że na pewno jest kradziona, więc już sam ten fakt przeważył. Doskonale pamiętał jak dyrektor zwracał mu uwagę, że nie ma zbyt wielu świątecznych elementów w swoich komnatach, jakby cała zieleń Slytherinu nie wystarczała! Być może więc, gdy pojawi się choinka, pod nią znajdzie jedyny prezent, który chciałby dostać?  
Jednak następnego dnia, ani tego kolejnego pod pieprzonym drzewkiem nic się nie pojawiło, prócz podarunku od Trelawney, który bał się trącić nawet kijem.  
- Przecież są święta! – mruknął pod nosem, kopiąc pod ścianę paczkę w srebrne gwiazdki, z której to unosił się podejrzany pył.  
Chcąc nie chcąc powędrował na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, utykając i złorzecząc.  
- Jeśli Albus myśli, że napiszę list do świętego Mikołaja – urwał, zgrzytając zębami tak mocno, że Filch ponownie nałożył na zawiasy w jednym ze schowków potężną dawkę smaru.  
Kilkanaście minut później wracał tą samą drogą bogatszy o jakże wspaniałą informację, że Potter być może jednak wybierze zaawansowane Zielarstwo. Jego najnowszy talent zirytował Severusa jeszcze bardziej. Podobnie jak Jamesowi, temu smarkaczowi też musiało się wszystko udawać. Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale pamiętał jeszcze z czasów szkolnych jak wszystkie jego rośliny w szklarni usychały, gdy tylko próbował je podlać… jedną czy drugą miksturą… Niewdzięczne.  
Wszedł do swoich komnat niemal od razu stwierdzając podejrzane pyłki, fruwające w powietrzu i zanieczyszczające bezwonne pomieszczenie. Miły na pozór, kwiatowy aromat roznosił się w całym jego gabinecie, więc nie kwapiąc się nawet o różdżkę podszedł i po prostu rozpakował prezent od Trelawney.  
Kilka pędów róży francuskiej wylądowało na ciemnozielonym dywanie, doprowadzając go do rozpaczy. Roślina ta nie była być może zbyt trudna do kupienia w mugolskim świecie, ale w czarodziejskim uchodziła za rzadkość, choćby dlatego, że trudno było przechowywać jaz byt długo. Ściął więc czym prędzej powiędłe już kwiaty, które zaczęły się już rozpadać i zastosował czar konserwujący, mając nadzieję, że zdąży.  
Potter był jego jedyną nadzieją.

ooo

Harry siedział w swoim dormitorium, starając się odpisywać na sowy przyjaciół. Z jego Domu nie wrócił do tej pory żaden kolega, więc smętnie patrzył na puste skarpety po słodyczach, które wciąż wisiały nad kominkiem. Oczyma wyobraźni widział jednak czarne jak smoła włosy i obsydianowe oczy swego ukochanego profesora. Ten niesamowity mężczyzna usiadł nawet prawie koło niego podczas śniadania. Gdyby nie Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid i Trelawney trącaliby się łokciami podczas jedzenia.  
Wtem, jego radosne rozmyślania przerwało wykrzyczane do Grubej Damy hasło. Portret odsunął się, ukazując w przejściu nie kogo innego jak podmiot uczuć Harry'ego. Gryfon zdążył pomyśleć tylko, że Snape wygląda uroczo, gdy jego tłuste włosy falują wraz z każdym ruchem. I, że cudowny jest ten rumieniec na jego twarzy, a nawet to utykanie. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy profesor stanął tuż przed nim i bezceremonialnie wręczył mu bukiet najpiękniejszych róż, jakie Harry widział w całym swoim życiu.  
- Trzymaj – warknął do niego.  
Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego jak szeroki uśmiech. Przytulił do piersi kwiaty, które natychmiast zostały otoczone różowym promieniem. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po całym jego ciele, więc nawet nie zauważył zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy Snape'a, gdy ten jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął mu z szyi tajemniczy medalion.  
Nie wiedział, kiedy profesor wyszedł. Czuł jedynie aromat róż w całym dormitorium.

ooo

Kamienny gargulec nie miał najlepszych dni pod koniec grudnia tego roku. Ledwo zdołał uprosić dyrektora o wyrzeźbienie nowego ogona, a Snape ponownie wrócił do gabinetu i tym razem ukruszył mu również ucho. O dziwo, duchy donosiły, że po wizycie w toalecie przestał utykać, więc zaczęto podejrzewać, że musiał być to jakiś złośliwy przypadek zatwardzenia. Właściwie to nawet wydawał się jakiś szczęśliwszy, gdy po raz kolejny odwiedził Dumbledore'a.  
Ledwo stanął w drzwiach, rozpoczął wcześniej przećwiczoną przed lustrem przemowę.  
- Dyrektorze, ja w pełni rozumiem, że w przypływie ułańskiej fantazji postanowił pan połączyć mnie i Pottera jakimś głębszym uczuciem, ale podarowanie szczeniakowi mojego jądra, było najdziwaczniejszym pomys…  
- To nie tak Severusie – przerwał mu szybko Dumbledore.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zamilkł i spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- Może usiądziesz, drogi chłopcze? – spytał z pozoru dobrotliwie dyrektor, ale Snape od razu zauważył, że nie został poczęstowany cytrynowym dropsem.  
- Spytam wprost, Albusie – powiedział nabierając głęboko do płuc powietrza. – Dlaczego ukradłeś moje jądro?  
- Myślałem, że pomaga na celulitis – odpowiedział zażenowany Dumbledore.


End file.
